Singin' and Recallin'
by Layla Fox
Summary: A story that SpongeBob and his company meets at the Krusty Krab in one day stopped to sing, all the songs mentioned here belong to Avril Lavigne, with small quotes of Squandy, especially at the end, hope you like it, please R & R ;D


**A / N : Good news, my cellphone come back, bad news, has more errors than before… so sadness… now my addiction Avril Lavigne (I doubt anyone does not know but he sang the song of SpongeBob subject, I just do not remember which episode), so I thought "Why not join the useful to the nice one? ", and only remembering, all the letters that I am going to write here belong to Avril Lavigne, why even if I owned a letter by myself, I would have another phone XD. Who have read my other stories, you know I am not attachment to the Sandy's air helmet, till right, why are you holding on to the oxygen when I promote fire underwater?**

It was one of those days in Krusty Krab, little movement, practically empty tables, a typical Saturday where the customers went to Goo Lagoon or something else, Mr. Krabs and Squidward slept, the boss in your room, covered by your precious money, and the clerk at the counter, covered by a magazine of dance, SpongeBob made a picnic with your friends burgers in the kitchen until tinker bell of the door and called the master cuca did not hesitate to ready the spatula and the crew (Squidward) answering your best friend, Sandy.

- Customers! – SpongeBob screamed in the window of orders where Squidward backed off, and he falls scared.

- Is this really necessary ? Can't you just take the order ? It's just only one ! – Squidward complained.

- Mr. Krabs always says all employees have to be alert when you have got a client in environs of the establishment – SpongeBob answered with a book of Krusty Krabs' rules written by his owner.

- Oh Neptune, mercy, Sandy explain for this atrophied mental, that it is not necessary, and… he stopped when he realized she was not paying attention, she was with an envelope in hand looking as a letter from a secret admirer, she had a silly smile (still passionated) on her face, the other hand there's a few sheets of paper – Sandy ? Sandy. Sandy ! – Squidward cracked his fingers in front of her face.

- oh, what ? - she "woke up" - what were you talking about?

- Forget it, what would you want ? - he said and collected his magazine, but he tried to take a peek at what she was reading.

- It is just a bunch of fries and SpongeBob, is there the guitar I left in the basement the other day ?

- Yeah, dusty and which mocked the way you left, should I take?

- Please.

- You don't intend to make a serenade here in the restaurant, right? – Squidward nosy.

- Save your breath Squiddy, you won't get me down today - she raised the letter was reading before - I have just received a letter from my brother and he said he ordered the girlfriend in marriage and told me to choose some music to play at the party, and I want to see if I can remember some notes from my old texan guitar.

Sandy sitting at a table near the counter and started to roll your papers with letters of songs, sometimes knocking on the table to do the rhythm, even SpongeBob arrived with the guitar and the fries and being sitting next to the squirrel, had only two fish sitting on the other table on the other side of the restaurant, and they did not seem to care what happened on the way back.

- Pick a song SpongeBob, anyone – Sandy said and scrambled the papers on the table.

- Here - he pointed a paper in the center of the table.

- Good choice - she checked the ropes of the guitar - but I do not want to disturb anybody, you know ? - she said, and looked at the cephalopod that was reading your magazine on the counter.

- It does not bother me, as long as you is not untuned - he answered.

- La da da da La da da da… - she sang while the guitar gently plucked, Squidward dropped magazine, her voice was amazing, after the "free sample" she said: I untuned?

- No… – Squidward said and shook his head negatively. Sandy got the guitar and started. {Things I'll never ever say}

- I'm tugging at my hair

I'm pulling at my clothes

I'm trying to keep my cool

I know it shows

I'm staring at my feet

My cheeks are turning red

I'm searching for the words inside my head

I'm feeling nervous

Trying to be so perfect

Cause I know you're worth it

You're worth it Yeah

If I could say what I want to say

I'd say I want to blow you away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could say what I want to see

I wanna see you go down

On one knee

Marry me today

Yes, I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say… - she sang entire song without missing a rope, when it is over, SpongeBob, Squidward and the two fish that were sitting on the other table had hit palms, she got a little bashful.

-Oh Sandy, that was a long time ago I did not hear you sing – said SpongeBob.

- I guess. Let me see... - she took a random song on the paper hill – oh, man, that remembers the day I left Texas…

- Err… can I have a look at other songs? - asked Squidward strangely bashful.

- Sit here - she pointed at a bank at your side, as they did not have clients, he left the registrator box and began to look at the papers on the table.

- Play, Sandy, play! - asked SpongeBob and plucked the guitar in an accelerated pace more than the last one. {Headset}

- See I got a little bit of a problem

Back where I come from,

Feels like five people in my population

And no one ever leaves there

I'm gonna be the first one

'cause my papa always told me the way it was,

And my mama think she knows me, I know she doesn't.

But I've got my head set on California

I'll fly away tomorrow, won't even warn ya

And I'll send a big postcard, just to piss you off

I've got my head set on California.

See, I got what you would call an obsession

It feels like i think sane

The limits of a small town

Frustrating my brain,

Might leave some roots there,

But my head's on the next plane

'cause my daddy always told me the way it was,

And my mama think she knows me, I know she doesn't.

But I've got my head set on California

I'll fly away tomorrow, won't even warn ya

And I'll send a big postcard, just to piss you off

I've got my head set on California… - one more time, Sandy finished and received the palms of friends around, now it was panting for the rhythm was faster, Patrick has arrived.

- What are you doing ? - he asked.

- Sandy is singing for us, sit here Patrick – SpongeBob said and pointed at the seat next to you.

- I am not just singing for you, SpongeBob, after all you are going to help me choose some musics for the wedding of my brother, Squidward, pick the next one.

- This - he gave a sheet to Sandy.

- Well…

-What?

- This song is guitar cipher, but that is very small, the main cipher is from piano, I can sing, but without the instrumental part - they consented, Sandy delivered to the guitar to SpongeBob and came closer to the table.

- What is she doing ? – Patrick asked, with eyes closed, Sandy started playing softly on the table with your fingers, like you are dealing with a classic piano. {Hush Hush}

- I didn't mean to kiss you

You didn't mean to fall in love

I never meant to hurt you

We never meant for it to mean this much

Hush, hush, now.

I wanted to keep you

Forever next to me

You know that I still do

And all I wanted was to believe

Hush, hush, now.

So, go on, live your life

So, go on, say goodbye

So many questions But I don't ask why

So, this time I won't even try

Hush, hush, now

Hush, hush, now… - she sing and staged playing piano, the SpongeBob's imagination helped his friends to listen to the melody.

- I did not know the desks made keyboard's sound – Patrick commented.

- Piano, you imbecile - Squidward corrected.

- More songs, Sandy - SpongeBob asked.

- Your turn, Patrick, pick a song – Sandy pointed at a bunch of papers on the table, Patrick took a role, looked at him and… he put it throat.

- Patrick, you idiot, I was going to sing that ! - Sandy held yourself not to punch him, but he got only a burp for an answer.

- And now, Sandy ? - asked SpongeBob.

- It was just a sheet, i just need to see what is missing - she answered and they began to roll the sheet (except Patrick, for security), until we get to the conclusion that your music was being digested at that moment – {Move your little self on} ah, this song has much history.

- What kind of story ? - asked Lula Molusco.

- The words explains better than me… - she said and plucked the guitar.

- And I think that song did not fall me very well – Patrick interrupted and ran into the toilet.

- I will move my little self on  
>It won't be very much longer<br>One day soon he will find me  
>I know this because I believe<p>

If I get to know myself better  
>I will be a little bit stronger<br>I won't forget everything you told me.  
>Yeah, I miss, the way you'd hold me<br>The words you told me.

Things happen for a reason, you'll become a stronger person  
>When life tears you up, then you'll understand<br>It's never easy, but you'll know when you get there  
>As it tears you down, it builds you up<br>Well, it built you up.

Some girls fall, just like I did  
>They break our hearts, should've broke his<br>Get yourself up, strut along further,  
>My advice, you can do better<br>Just say whatever.

Well, you said you would love me forever  
>Well, bla bla bla bla bla bla bla<br>You should maybe watch what you're saying  
>Why, why, why… - she was right, the words said everything, so they thought it better not to ask for details.<p>

- So... – SpongeBob began.

- What is the next one? – Lula Molusco completed, they are back in the order and Bob Esponja chose another song.

- Oh, my God, my brother knows me as anyone, I love this song! - Sandy told you playing the guitar in the classical style country.

- Play Sandy, play – Patrick and Bob Esponja said at the same time. {No one needs to know}

- Am I' Dreaming? Or Stupid?  
>I Think I've been hitted by cupid<br>But no one needs to know, right now  
>I met a tall, dark and handsome man<br>And I've been busy makin' big plans  
>But no one needs to know right now.<p>

I got my heart set, my feet wet  
>And he don't even know it yet<br>But no one needs to know right now.

I'll tell him someday some way somehow  
>But I'm gonna keep it a secret for now.<p>

I want bells to ring, a choir to sing  
>The white dress the guests the cake the car<br>the whole darn thing  
>But no one needs to know right now.<p>

I'll tell him someday some way somehow  
>But I'm gonna keep it a secret for now.<p>

We'll have a little girl a little boy  
>A little Benjie we call Leroy<br>But no one needs to know right now.

And I'm not lonely anymore at night  
>And he don't know only he can make it right.<p>

And I'm not lonely anymore at night  
>And he don't know only he can make it right.<p>

Am I dreamin' or stupid ?  
>But boy I've been hit by cupid<br>But no one needs to know right now  
>No one needs to know right now… - it closed happily playing the guitar and holding the laugh, what song should have some more meaning for her again, nobody asked for details.<p>

- That song is right in the Texas' style, right? - asked Lula Molusco.

- Ya mean hillbilly? - she talked back.

- No, I did not mean…

- I think this one is your face, what do you think SpongeBob ? - she tooks one of the sheets, now they were in the last letters, and showed to SpongeBob, who laughed.

- I think yes, Sandy - he answered and laughed again, she played higher notes on the guitar, the sound outs like a eletric guitar. {Runaway}

- Got up on the wrong side of life today yeah  
>Crashed the car and I'm gonna be really late<br>My phone doesn't work cause it's out of range  
>Looks like it's just one of those kind of days<br>You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground  
>No you can't<br>cause you couldn't catch me anyhow  
>Blue skies but the sun isn't coming out no<br>Today it's like I'm under a heavy cloud.

And I feel so alive  
>I can't help myself,<br>Don't you realize.

I just wanna scream and lose control  
>Throw my hands up and let it go<br>Forget about everything and runaway, yeah  
>I just want to fall and lose myself<br>Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
>Forget about everything and runaway, yeah… - she stopped and they all landed in the laugh, except the cephalopod, who got the indirect successful.<p>

- Haha, I am dying to laugh – he said, with sarcasm.

- Well, that is only a joke, there is no fault if you box yourself perfectly in the description - Sandy answered, in turn, he gots a sheet and delivered her.

- Sing - she looked at the music next to her, ok then, huh? {Stop standing there}

- All this talking to you  
>I don't know what I'm to do<br>I don't know where you stand  
>What's inside of your head<br>All this thinking of you  
>Is that what you're doing too<br>You're always on my mind  
>I talk about you all of the time.<p>

Don't waste another day  
>Don't waste another minute<br>I can't wait to see your face  
>Just to show you how much I'm in it<br>So open up your heart  
>Help me understand<br>Please tell me who you are  
>So I can show you who I am.<p>

You're just standing by  
>You're just wasting time<br>Why don't you just tell me the truth  
>About me and you<br>And as the time goes by  
>I hope you realize<br>If you ask me to  
>I just might be with you…<p>

- Bravo! Bravo! - said SpongeBob and clap along with Patrick.

- She is not too bad playing itself - the three had looked at him - okay, good, it is really very interesting.

- I think it came from him is a compliment - she said to SpongeBob.

- It should be.

- Next – Patrick said and took the penultimate sheet.

- No ! - everyone screamed at the same time, but Patrick just handed the sheet to Sandy, she read and he started to touch. {Who knows}

- Why do you look so familiar?  
>I could swear that I have seen your face before<br>I think I like that you seem sincere  
>I think I'd like to get to know you a little bit more.<p>

I think there's something more  
>Life's worth living for.<p>

Who knows what could happen  
>Do what you do<br>Just keep on laughing  
>One thing's true<br>There's always a brand new day  
>I'm gonna live today like it's my last day.<p>

How do you always have an opinion  
>And how do you always find<br>The best way to compromise  
>We don't need to have a reason<br>We don't need anything we're just wasting time.

Find yourself  
>'Cause I can't find you<br>Be yourself  
>Who are you?<br>Find yourself  
>'Cause I can't find you<br>Be yourself  
>Who are you?…<p>

- It is last one – SpongeBob discouraged, said, he was enjoying that section of singing.

- If you want to, I can sing a song I wrote another day – Patrick said.

- No! – Squidward effervesced, took the last paper and gave to Sandy – sing it before he starts. {Why}

- Why, do you always do this to me?  
>Why, couldn't you just see it through me?<br>How come, you act like this  
>Like you just don't care at all.<p>

Do you expect me to believe I was the only one to fall?  
>I can feel I can feel you near me,<br>even though you're far away  
>I can feel, I can feel you baby, why.<p>

It's not supposed to feel this way  
>I need you, I need you<br>More and more each day  
>It's not supposed to hurt this way<br>I need you, I need you, I need you  
>Tell me, are you and me still together?<br>Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
>Tell me, why…<p>

- Oh - say SpongeBob almost crying – it means you finished?

- I do not think so – a man's voice with southern accent on the door of Krusty Krab, a squirrel with the same physiognomy of Sandy came through the door, was tall, a little higher than Squidward, strong, way to pawn, had a big hat of written 'Texas' on your head, Sandy pushed Squidward, who was sitting next to her and ran toward the squirrel, giving you a hug tightly.

- Randy ! Why did not you tell me you were coming? - she said, he repaid the hug, while the guys just watched the scene without understanding anything, SpongeBob asked who was him, said it was supposed to be her brother, despite the resemblance, Squidward said he should be her boyfriend, or even ex-boyfriend, so was pretty weird she sings so many songs about broken relationships and then a guy that nobody knows comes and she runs into your arms, even Patrick realized the jealousy in his voice.

- And how would I do the surprise, sis? - the squirrel answered, on the table, it is possible to see Squidward and Patrick giving a dollar each one to SpongeBob, Squidward bet about Randy was her boyfriend, Patrick bet it was her sister, since SpongeBob said brother first.

- People - Sandy told her friends – that is my older brother, Randy Cheeks, big brother, these are my friends, Squidward, SpongeBob and Patrick.

- Oh, the 'friend' who you told me in that letter… - Randy tried to finish that sentence but Sandy poked him up.

- Yes, brother – she answered while he coughed because of the blow - the friends who I told you about.

- Nice to meet you – he told to the three on the table - so sweetie, your voice is pretty sharp since you left home, huh ? But do you still remember sings… this ? - he gave her a paper similar to the others that were on the table, her eyes shined when she read.

- How could I forget ? - Sandy took the hand of his brother, and she took him to the table where they were, he sat beside SpongeBob first and she was then she sat between Randy and Squidward, then came close to the table, the cipher was supposed to be back from the piano.

- Ready ? - he asked and she consented, then began to touch the table as before, it was just a slower pace. {Let me go feat Chad Kroeger}

- Love that once hung on the wall  
>Used to mean something<br>But now it means nothing  
>The echoes are gone in the hall<br>But I still remember  
>The pain of December.<p>

Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say  
>I'm sorry is too late.<p>

I'm breaking free from these memories  
>Gotta let it go, just let it go<br>I've said goodbye set it all on fire  
>Gotta let it go, just let it go.<p>

- You came back to find I was gone - Randy entered the dance, or rather, in the singing – And that place is empty  
>Like the hole that was left in me<br>Like we were nothing at all  
>It's not what you meant to me<br>I thought we were meant to be.

Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say  
>I'm sorry is too late.<p>

- I'm breaking free from these memories - they both sung –

Gotta let it go, just let it go  
>I've said goodbye set it all on fire<br>Gotta let it go, just let it go.

- I let it go (and now I know) {the parentheses is Randy}  
>A brand new life (is down this road)<br>And when it's right (you always know)  
>So this time (I won't let go).<p>

- There's only one thing left here to say {together again}

Love's never too late.

I've broken free from those memories  
>I've let it go, I've let it go<br>And two goodbyes led to this new life  
>Don't let me go, don't let me go<br>Oh, Oh  
>Oh (don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go).<p>

Won't let you go  
>Don't let me go. – they are over and Randy hugged her, SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward had cheered on, of course, Squidward made it without much enthusiasm.<p>

- Oh, how I miss ya.

- So you can kill the missing somewhere else – Mr. Krabs interrupted – it is time to close up.

Everyone had left, I mean, just the five more the owner, because the others who were in the restaurant has gone long ago, Sandy was a little ahead with SpongeBob while Squidward and Patrick talked to her brother.

- And do you already know her left much time ? - Randy said.

- Yes, SpongeBob and I went to welcome Sandy when she moved – Patrick answered.

- And you Squidward ? - Randy said to the cephalopod.

- We have not spoken much, she shrunk SpongeBob and this fool, they almost killed me trying to pick off the throat of my clarinet.

- It do not sound like she wrote about you…

- Brother, time to go, bye guys - she said, but nobody noticed she gave a pinch in his arm.

- Wait a minute, I was talking to your… {Push}

- That Maybe you should just shut up – Sandy interrupted him -

Even when it gets tough  
>Baby 'cause this is love.<br>And you know when push comes to shove  
>It's gonna take the both of us<br>Baby, this is love  
>Baby, this is love.<p>

- But I am already going, let me just over talk him about…

- It's really great to be with you - Sandy kept singing to make him stop talking -

This is how I could spend my life  
>But I'm capable of taking care of myself<br>So if you screw this up than go take a hike  
>It's a waste of my time<br>Shakin' it up,  
>Goin' out to search if it's really meant to be<br>Then you could find a way to see.

- Take it easy, Sandy, I'll just tell him… - it was hopeless, he was dragged away from the friends - you can got away this time, but in the next you cannot stop me telling to him your little secret - he spent his arm around the shoulders of the sister and laughed.

- Shut up and keep singing - she told him – That Maybe you should just shut up  
>Even when it gets tough<br>Baby 'cause this is love… - they began to sing along with it and so they left to the Sandy's Treedome, Patrick and Squidward keep standing there, watching the two leaving.

- I didn't understand anything – Squidward said.

- Me neither – Patrick answered, in the end, it would not be the day Randy would tell the cephalopod the passion of his sister for him.

**A / N : Guy… that is giant… Remembering all the letters of music written here belong to Avril Lavigne, the best news today (today was two days ago) was that now Squandy has a new fan and say that will make Fanarts, man, I am exhaling happiness XD I hope apart from spreading Squandy I also get to bring more fans for the Avril, man, she is wonderful ! (The name of songs that between {} just before the letter)**


End file.
